Imitation of Life
by Malana
Summary: Part of REM Song Title Series. Boomtown x-over. Willow/David McNorris


Title: "Imitation of Life"

Series: R.E.M. title series

X-over with Boomtown

Pairing: Willow/David McNorris

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine.

Distribution: Please, take it. Just let me know.

Rating: R

Spoilers: Current for Boomtown. AU for Buffy. Willow is working for Angel in LA

A/N:For those who don't watch the show David McNorris is the Assistant District Attorney on the show. He has an alcohol problem that recently reappeared. He was cheating on his wife with a reporter, Andrea. On the same day he started drinking again he told his wife about the affair, which had ended. She left him. 

Warning: This is rather angsty, and more than a little screwed up. Blame my muse.

Willow sighed as David rolled off of her. She watched as he settled into a comfortable position beside her on the bed. He looked at her, and let out a sigh of his own.

"What's wrong, Willow?"

"Nothing's wrong."

David leaned over and began kissing along her throat, "Come on, tell me."

Willow gently pushed David away, "We can't do this."

David raised an eyebrow, "Really, I thought we could do it quite well."

Willow rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but smile. "David, you know that's not what I meant. We can indeed do it quite well, but we shouldn't be doing it at all."

David lay back down, his elbows behind his head. He stared at the ceiling for a moment. "We're not hurting anybody."

"David, you're married."

"I'm separated."

"David...."

"No, Willow. Yes, technically I'm still married. But there's no way I'm getting back together with my wife. She wants a divorce, and I'll give her one. We're good together, Will. We're both consenting adults, I don't see what the problem is."

Willow realized that he really didn't see a problem. He was truly comfortable with there relationship. In the beginning, Willow had been too. He was the first person that she had dated since coming to L.A. Well; dating probably wasn't the best choice of words. Sure, they went to dinner now and again, but mostly they just had sex. It was good sex, but still, Willow had never had a relationship like this before. It was over a year since Willow had come to work for Angel Investigations. She really liked it here, and most of the time she liked her relationship with David. But more and more she was beginning to feel uncomfortable being with the handsome Assistant District Attorney.

"I'm just a replacement, David."

"You're not a replacement for my wife. I've told you, we've been over with for a while now."

"I didn't mean your wife, David. I'm talking about Andrea."

"Fuck." David groaned. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

"David...."

"No, I'm not having this fucking conversation with you." David got out of bed, and began to quickly pull on his clothes. "You're not a replacement, Willow. I'm with you because I like being with you!"

Willow also got to her feet. She grabbed her bathrobe and pulled it on. "God damnit, David! Yes, maybe you do like being with me, hell, I know I like being with you. But I'm not the one you really want to be with, am I? I mean if you really had a choice. If Andrea wanted you back...."

David grabbed a pillow from the bed, and threw it angrily across the room. "All right. Yeah, I still have feelings for Andrea. So what? Do you think I don't know that I'm a replacement too?"

"Wha....what are you talking about?" Willow stuttered.

"Oh, come on! Do you think I'm stupid? Do you think I haven't seen the way you look at him?"

"What the fuck are you getting at, David?" Willow felt anger rising in her.

"Wesley, damnit. I'm talking about Wesley, as if you didn't know that. You accuse me of using you, because it hides the fact that you're doing the same fucking thing. I'm a replacement for Wesley, because he's in love with Fred, and hasn't ever giving you a second chance."

"Go to hell!" Tears of anger were welling in Willow's eyes.

Seeing her tears calmed David a little. He walked over and put his hands on her shoulders, drawing her into an embrace. "Look, maybe I'd like to be with Andrea, and maybe you'd like to with Wesley. But that isn't going to happen, not anytime soon anyway. We're good together. Why should we mess with that?"

David kissed Willow gently, and after a moment Willow responded. David broke off the kiss, and looked at Willow, brushing the tears for her face. "Hey, I have to go to work now. I'm sorry. Will I see you tonight?"

Willow thought for a moment. "Yes," she said softly. "Meet me for dinner?"

"That sounds great. I'll pick you up around 7:00."

Willow nodded, and the two kissed again, briefly. Then David turned, and walked out of the room. Willow waited until she heard the apartment door closed before sliding to the floor, collapsing into tears.

END


End file.
